death's loving wish
by aly2hime
Summary: Amu is a princess of a far off land, Ikuto is her stable boy. the amazing prince Tadase is going to marry Amu. What will come of this? did I mention Amu is learning alchemy? -complete summary inside- please read! (first fanfic sorry if its bad)
1. love is nothig

**Death's loving wish**

**Chapter 1: love is nothing**

Aly2Hime: Hello as most and or all of you know this is my first fanfiction. This is an amuto story! (Long live amuto!) They do still have their charas.

Kyoko: Aly2Hime does not own shugo chara or its characters

Summary: this takes starts July 14, 1736. The flame ball has been recently discovered (an orb of light crafted by alchemists, it is made from lightning and fire). Amu a humble princess is in the process of learning basic alchemy. Hinamori Amu is to marry and love a basic everyday prince, Hitori Tadase but this is proving to be a challenge. A simple stable boy by the name of Tuskiyomi Ikuto has a dark secret, although along with the struggle of his well-kept secret he deeply loves the princess, a fate never to come. What will happen when Amu's chara Dia once again becomes an x-character? What will Ikuto do to help? What is Ikuto's dark secret? Why is Tadase trying to kill Ikuto? Why is Amu leaving her 'wonderful' life at the castle? All will be answered in due time.

Chapter 1: love is nothing

"Amu-chan! Wake up," Ran cheered. Ran was one of Amu's four guardian characters, or just charas for short. The bright chara was very hyper and wore a lot of pink, a pink visor with a red heart, and light pink trimmed with bright pink cheerleader outfit, she also wore white sneakers with light pink laces.

"Ran let me sleep..." Amu complained as she nodded off into a restful sleep.

"But Amu-chan! And to think Tadase is probably down at the dining room table worried sick why the one he 'loves' isn't there," Ran said while putting air quotes around the word loves. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all could tell Tadase didn't really love Amu. Dia had the power to look into the future, and every time Tadase was mentioned she would shudder sometime even let out silent cries or sniffs. Amu never acnoldeged this, she was to caught up in her studies.

"You know what Ran? I will get up 'cause my love is down stairs!" Amu shot out of bed and ran down stairs. Yet no sooner did she run back up the stairs into her room, noticing that she was not in proper clothing. "Miki..." the princess looked at her blue chara whom was shaking her head. Miki wore a light blue Berea with a dark blue spade on the side. Her sky blue hair was about shoulder length. She had a paper boy outfit that was also blue and had bag that the local paperboy would wear

"Drew, draw, drawn!" Miki chanted, then a beautiful dress fell onto Amu's queen sized bed. the dress was bubblegum pink like the girl's hair, the bottom was lined with midnight blue, also the caller of the dress was dark blue lined with pink, to top the dress of she wore silky cherry blossom pink gloves. Amu changed into the magnificent dress. She choose black ribboned ballet flats for her feet and she put the Humpty Lock around her neck.

"Let's go!" Amu told the three charas. Wait shouldn't there be four? "Ney Dia have you seen Su?" She asked the diamond chara

"No...Where is she, I wonder," Dia said thoughtful. Dia was Amu's little yellow chara. She had long orange hair in pigtails, and a yellow diamond hair pretty on her left pigtail. She wore a headset that singers would use. She had a yellow crop shirt and a yellow skirt.

"She's probably down stairs cooking or something. Can we please go now," Ran begged.

"Ok Ran. Let's go minna," Amu told her charas as they made their way down the stairs. "Tadase!" Amu called to her crush.

"Oh Hinamori-san I was getting worried that you had been kidnapped" Tadase said in a worried tone.

"Oh, no I would never let that happen," Amu sighed.

"As long as you're ok I have nothing to worry about," he said in a sickly sweet tone. They ate their breakfast, then Amu got up and started towards the stables. "Hinamori-san where are you going?" Tadase ask the girl.

"Hmm? Oh the stables. I will be going to be riding on Flicka," Amu told him. She ran to the stables charas trailing her. She spotted Ikuto. He was her best friend, he was there when she needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. She could always rely on him. Although if she ever got hurt and started bleeding he would just make a hasty escape.

"Amu what are you doing here? Do you need me to prepare Flicka?" Ikuto ask her with that velvety voice of his.

"What am I the *princess* not allowed to come ride my horse when I want?! And yes, yes I do need you to prepare Flicka"

"Ok" was his simple answer.

After a moment of an uncomfortable silence, Amu spoke up, "would you like to come with me... you know for the horse ride?"

"I would love to princess, but I must stay and do my work. That way I can stay by your side hime-sama" he told Amu

"Please Ikuto, I must tell you something." She told him.

"Fine" Ikuto sighed. Once he was done preparing the horses, he helped Amu onto hers and then got onto his. They rode to a place where only they knew of. It was a beautiful lake that was surrounded by a cherry blossom forest and had a wonderful view of the setting sun. Ikuto had been the one to find it, but he soon told Amu for he thought it could be their place to talk whenever she needed.

"Ikuto I don't think I really love Tadase..." she whispered.

Chapter 1 complete! the image of the dress is on my profile. Ok so tell me what you thought. sorry it was so short its more of an introductory so yeah... Tell me where to improve and where to stay at. Sorry if it is bad. Anyway... I also apologize for not a lot of amuto in this chapter. Also I need a place for this to be taking place at I just can't think of somewhere. Thanks bye!

Aly2ime and chara, Kyoko


	2. love never trusts rage

_**Death's Loving Wish**_

**ch2**

Aly2hime: Hey I'm back did ya miss me?

Kyoko: nope.

Aly2hime: well you're my chara and are with me 24/7

Kyoko: Aly2hime does not own shugo chara or its characters.

Chapter 2: love never trusts rage

-Ikuto pov-

"I don't think I love Tadase..." Amu whispered. I looked at her. She looked serious about this, very serious

"Why not?" I asked her.

"W-Well I just think he loves me when I chara change with Ran." She stated with a sad look on her face.

"Now I can be your prince." I purred seductively

"P-Pervert!" She yelled. I just snickered. She started to get on her horse but failed. I snickered once again. "Need some help hime-sama?"

"No who would need help from the likes of you? And don't call me princess!" She demanded with her 'cool n spicy' façade.

"Ok I'll be off then." I got onto my horse and looked at her. She sighed in defeat. I got down from my horse and helped her up onto hers.

"I love you..." I told myself as she started to ride away. I followed her.

Once we got back Tadase was there waiting for Amu. She was right I have seen the difference in the way he looks at amulet heart and Amu, Amu has lost to herself.

"Hinamori-san ready to go inside?" Tadase asked.

"Of course Tadase-kun!" Amu said in an cheerful tone, yet the voice, the love, and the smile, they were all fake. Well I at least I could tell they were all fake. Tadase simply smiled and held his hand out for Amu to take. She took his hand, Dia screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Dai!?" Amu yelled as she let go of Tadase's hand. Yoru, my chara, had floated over to her.

"Dia-Nya! Dia!" My cat chara yelled.

"H-hai?" Dai responded as she slowly got up. Amu took her into her hands. "Stay away from Tadase..." where her words before fainting. Her egg appeared and she was encased in a yellow diamond egg.

"Ok Dia, I will trust you this time." Amu told her small chara. Amu then looked a Tadase. "Leave I don't want to see anyone right now." She told him

"R-right. I will see you at dinner ok?" He asked

"Whatever." Amu said her façade come back. I started to walk away when Amu stopped me.

"Yes, you highness?" Was all I asked?

"Don't say _highness_ you know I hate it." She stated coldly. "Don't leave I need help with Dia, seen how she is sick."

"I must say _hime-sama_ when around any other royals, you know this. You also know that I'm not allowed to go in the castle. Even if it is to help you." I told her knowing I could not risk my own self-control, and or getting in trouble and having to leave her side.

"Please, you can sneak in." Amu said convincingly.

"N-" she cut me off

"That is an order"

"Wakata" I sighed in defeat. I was well aware that Amu never liked being called princess or being put above everyone else, so with that said I knew there was no way I could get out of this one.

"Good, I'll see you in 10 minutes ok?" She said in a super happy voice. I simply sighed.

-.-. Amu's room.-.-.-

-Normal pov-

Amu looked over her balcony.

"Where is he?!" Amu screamed. She was wearing a simple white blouse and grey riding pants, she also wore basic black riding shoes.

"Sorry I took so long *hime-sama*" he smirked.

"You took at least 20 minutes, when I clearly said 10 minutes no acceptations!" She yelled "why did you takes so long?" She whispered just loud enough to here.

"I have my reasons, Amu, I have no intention to tell you." He stated bluntly. "Any way what did you need help with?" He asked.

"I just need her back..." she trailed off, " her words before fainting were 'stay away from Tadase', so I need you to be my bodyguard for the time being..." she started to squirm do to his shocked look.

"B-but of course." He assured her. "Whenever you call I shall come." He bowed gracefully.

"Hinamori-san, Hinamori-san!?" They could hear Tadase yell.

"Hide! Umm..." she looked around franticly. She then took Ikuto by the collar and shoved him in her closet, but left it opened just a crack, he was cable able to hear and watch the bubble-gum haired royal. "Don't move" her face said shut-up-or-die. The stable boy sweat dropped

Tadase slowly opened the large door that lead to Amu's spacious room. "Hinamori-san, are you in here?" The young prince questioned. He spotted the princess sitting on her bed staring at Dia's egg.

"Tadase, I don't know why but you, you have been making Dia cry and scream whenever I look at you, mention you, hell even when I think of your name...but why, that is the real question." If looks could kill, the princely boy would be full of bullet holes. Yet her glare was much, much worse. He looked at her in shock. Who would be able to respond to such words? "SO?!" She demanded. "What will you do that is so horrible?!" She screamed. He stood in silence for what seemed to be days if not years.

"I-I don't know... but I will always love you, Amu." He said far to calm for Amu's taste.

"Tell that to my eyes. Better yet tell that shit to Dia! Oh wait she went into her egg! Do you want to know what she said before she left? Well do you?!" The usually level-headed girl yelled blinded by rage.

"No... I do not want to know what sh-" he was cut off by Amu's clear wrath.

"She told _me_ to stay away from _you_!"

"Amu calm down" the prince tried to reason.

"Huh... the first time you call me by name is to tell me to shut up?" She was about to murder the poor guy.

"Amu." The velvety voice could only belong to the male with cobalt hair and eyes to match, Ikuto.

"Stay out of this one!" She yelled at the man who hated to see her so mad.

"I will but just to remind you, Dia was born from your radiance. Where do you think yelling is going to land her?" He questioned without expression. Amu looked back at the golden egg, it seemed to be shaking in fear, as it slowly turned to a greyish color. No X but it was grey. She stared at it scared at what she had just done.

"Yes you are correct Ikuto... but Tadase has landed in my list of people to despise..." she said calmly "do not plan to be married to me any time soon." She stated bluntly.

"You will be mine Amu. Just you wait. Just you wait." He said while walking out of the large bedroom.

'Your radiance is small just barley smoldering, save me...Amu-chan. Stay away from that Tadase... stay with Ikuto he is capable to help, but be aware that he is not what he seems to be.' Dia's voice said faintly to Amu, as the once golden egg had a X appear smack dab in the middle.

"No." Was her only word.

Ikuto: intense... who knew Amu had such a temper?

Aly2Hime: I know -looks at Amu-

Amu: what I got mad so what

Kyoko: well anyway R&R!

Aly2Hime: ahh! I got a favorite in the first like 19ish hours!(least that's when I found out...)a special thanks to: Emily-at-random! oh yes before I forget translations: hime: princess

Wakata: fine

Baka: idiot

Ney/oi: hey

Minna: everybody

I think that is it tell me if I forget to do other ones. Or if you speak Japanese tell me if I spelt anything wrong. Thanks R&R


	3. the X Comes Back!

***Death's Loving Wish***ch3

Aly2hime: yo!

Kyoko: why are you so happy?

Aly2Hime: because I am.

Ikuto: ok then...

Amu: Aly2Hime does not own shugo chara.

Chapter 3: The X Comes Back

"No." Those were Amu's only word

The egg began to shake. Noticeable cracks going through the middle of the egg. It was hatching. Amu's eyes widened in fear. For this was not the first time this happened, but that time she ran away. That was not going to happen again. The egg opened to find Dia in her evil form... but why. Sure she had yelled earlier but it was just grey. Now she was a X character.

"Why, why... why did this happen again?" She cried.

"Amu I have no reason to leave you again. But your radiance is gone. Because of that I won't go back till you change." That voice, was not one of the kind Dia Amu had come to know and love. No this was of her when she ran to Utau's side. This was her evil side.

"You there," she pointed at Ikuto, "do not interfere with Amu's life." she glared icy daggers into his soul.

"I will. You have nothing to worry about" his beautiful voice said smoothly. His eyes glared into her's, a battle of pure competiveness.

"Guys what are you doing?!" Amu yelled at the two of them.

"Hmm..." Dia penetrated Amu's eyes "I shall show you my power, Ikuto." She smirked at the boy then turned to the princess. "Chara change!" Dia yelled.

"No, no, no, wait!" But it was too late for the poor girl. On her side ponytail her usual X clip changed to a golden diamond with a white X through it.

"Ikuto what are you looking at?" The girl asked coldly.

"You." He responded. The young princess smirked. She then smacked him. He was hurt, he knew she couldn't hit anyone even with a Chara change she was too strong to let that happen.

"I will take my leave." He said tone and pride hurt. Dia had left Amu, and laughed. Amu ran up and hugged Ikuto before he could jump off the girl's balcony.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me Ikuto, please!" She pleaded.

"I could never leave you," he stated bluntly and encased her in a tight hug. The princess was startled by this but slowly rose her hands up to return the hug. "Aishiteru..." Ikuto whispered. Amu once again went into a state of shock. Having someone just right saying they love you is not exactly what you hear every day.

"Aishiteru." She told him lovingly. "Never leave me..."

"I never will," he looked her in the eyes, and slid a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she was staring at his midnight blue eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It was sweet but passionate. The kiss loving. Both of their feelings for each other came out and were told threw this kiss. Ikuto was the first to pull back.

"I have to go. If your parents find me I surely will be thrown into one of the dungeons. Then I would never be able to see you again." He told her sternly.

"Wakata," she mumbled. Ikuto nimbly jumped off her balcony.

-.-.-.-.-. Ikuto pov -.-.-.-.-.

'I can't tell her even if I do love her so much' I thought.

"Ney Ikuto long time no see. How have you been?" Ikuto heard someone call to him. He identifyed this voice as Nagihiko's. Nagihiko was one of my very few friends also one the few people I ever trusted.

"Been better." I said icily.

"Oh, so cold... how has Amu been? Have you finally asked her out?!" He

"G-good...sorta... long story short I was appointed to be her bodyguard, which I'm totally fine with, but she didn't ask her parents and I know they are going to be upset about the stable boy being the heir to the throne's bodyguard... a-and we kissed..." I looked away and blushed slightly. I then looked back at the purple haired man. "Nagi, Dia became an X-character, again. This time she won't leave and can make Amu do things she would usually never do." I stared at the man intently. "and I mean…Dia made her slap me… this is not the Dia we know. All of us need to be careful

"Shall we take our leave?" Nagi asked me, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Why not... " my cat ears and tail popped out. "Ekimasho."

"Right!" Nagi responded. He jumped up and floted in the air. We left the town to the forest, our place to hunt. If you haven't figured it out, I am a vampire neko, my mother was a purebred vampire and my father was a purebred neko. Neither of which is dominant so they kinda fused, so I am the only one of my kind, and I refuse to turn anyone. I feel more unique this way... Nagi is a vampire with little practice of alchemy.

After we had caught our deer, we had walked back to the castle. I can't wait to see my little strawberry. Oh yes another thing Yoru, my chara, can only chara-nari, we cannot chara change thanks to being a vampire neko.

-.-.-.-.-. With Amu/normal pov.-.-.-.-.-

Amu was studying her alchemy, when a certain idiotic prince waltzed in. She tried to hide her work. No one knew that she studied alchemy, she wanted to be amazing at it before anyone saw. Yet Amu was not fast enough to hide her work.

"Oooh what have we here?" Tadase ask the girl with a smirk. "Is this an alchemy circle I see? I never thought you had it in you, Amu." He came over to Amu and whisper the last sentence in her ear.

"W-why are you here!?" She shouted.

"To fetch you for dinner." He purred.

"Wakata." She said coldly. She stormed out of her study and into the dining room. Tadase never ate dinner with Amu and her parents, this way they could have some time to discuss royal matters.

"Mother, Father I would like a bodyguard." The young princess told her parents.

"Why is there something wrong?" Her mother, Modori asked.

"No, but I personally think it would be safer this way I could go outside of the castle." She said excitedly.

"Sweetheart you know that you can't go outside of the castle perimeter. It is too dangerous." Her mother told her

"Yet it would still be safer to have a bodyguard by my side" Amu tried to be as convincing as possible.

"This is true... ok fine. Where is Tadase he will be your bodyguard."

"Actually I was thinking maybe Ikuto could be my bodyguard." Amu said shyly.

"Why the stable boy? All he does is clean the horses. He is not even qualified to be in the castle, so why should he be a bodyguard for the royal heir of the Hinanori thrown. Now that Hotori boy he would make an excellent bodyguard and maybe even a kni-" Amu cut her mother off

"YOU'RE WORNG!" She yelled before she could stop herself. She had realized what she had done. She yelled at her mother, the queen! Modori's face showed she was shocked at her usually calm exterior broke down so easily. "He is much nicer then you seem to think. He has protected me many a time. He is fully qualified to be my bodyguard and to be within the castle." She had to stay calm. She needed to stay away from Tadase. He could not be trusted. Dia had changed thanks to that man.

He has seemed not worthy of any type of trust lately… he is acting suspicious as of late. Almost as if he is after something that I am continuously overlooking…I do not like the man he has begun to scare me. A-also I wish not to be with him. Can you keep him away from me for a while? I need to think about some things that he needs not know of." She asked them. 'Like my alchemy….' She thought

"Ok if this is what you truly wish." Her father, Hinamori Tsumugu, told the two girls.

"Thank you father!" Amu said gleefully. The girl finished eating and left the table. Amu walked to her study so she could study alchemy.

"Tadase! What the hell are you doing in _my_ study!?" Amu yelled.

"What not allowed to see my bride to be?" Tadase asked simply. "Oh yes you also forgot to clean this up." He said gesturing the alchemy circle.

"OUT!" She yelled. She through her hands on the alchemy circle that never got cleaned up. A sky blue glow erupted from the floor around the circle.

"Why are you doing that? I just wanted to see you... but I do have a proposal, you stop seeing that damned cat, then I will stop pestering you." He told the young princess, evil grin in place. The glowing stopped. She had taken her hands off the alchemy circle.

"What? Shouldn't you be scared of Ikuto? He could knock you out pretty quickly, chara-nari or not. So why keep pestering me if I keep Ikuto by my side? Come on Tadase-kun we both know if Ikuto leaves then you would try to marry me. We both know I'll never let that happen. Even if he is a 'damned cat' I will still trust him far more than I will ever trust you." Her words dripped with venom. He was shocked but still kept his cool.

"Ok whatever you say." He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up from Amu's plush chair. "I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." Amu glared at the blond man as he said those words.

Once the crazed prince walked out of her study she broke down into an uncontrollable fit of tears...

Aly2Hime: soo?

Amu: why am I crying again?

Aly2Hime: because you don't want Tadase to interfere with you and Ikuto.

Ikuto: Translations!:

Aishiteru: love

Ekiemasho: let's go

Neko: cat

Mimi: ears

Nani: what

Ikuto: wait why does Tadase interfere?

Aly2Hime: because I want him to...

Amu: but I love him!

Aly2Hime: yeah... sure you do.

Amu: fine I don't *sigh*

Tadase: NANI!?T

Ikuto: haha I win tadagay

Amu: I also never said I liked you though.

Aly2Hime: well... any way before the fight rages on please R&R *watches Amu and Ikuto yell at each other*.


	4. Alchemy? I think so!

_**Death's Loving Wish ch4**_

_please skip this part unless you want to hear me making excuses... I AM SO SORRY! I am soooo... slow! I had this down to! but their both on my phone so I have to get them to the computer which takes like ten or so minutes. couldn't update because I belong to a family of computer hogs *cough* understatement *cough cough* I am sorry... I still have to fix the ski/Ashiteru thing... I feel like a idiot... any way... please continue_

_Aly2Hime: Yo! Once again it is story time... gather, gather people prepare for a story of romance, death, heart ache-_

_Ikuto: Aly2Hime owns nothing not even shugo chara, or me._

_Aly2Hime: HEY I WASN'T DONE!_

_Amu: you made her mad Ikuto._

_Ikuto: *runs away while being chased by Aly2Hime*_

_Aly2Hime: GET BACK HERE! I STILL NEED YOU FOR THE STORY, IDIOTIC CAT!_

Chapter 4: Alchemy? I think so.

.:.:Ikuto's pov:.:.

"AMU! AMU!" I yelled. 'Where the hell is that girl' I thought. I could hear muffled sobs from two doors up, thanks to my cat like hearing. Amu, it had to be. I ran towards the red oak door. It was kind of big for a door. Then again I didn't know what was behind it. All I knew was Amu was behind it. "AMU!"I yelled. I could hear a pause in the cries.

"Y-yes?" Amu responded silently. I opened the massive door. There she was on the floor crying uncontrollably.

"Amu! What's wrong?" I asked the crying princess.

"T-T-Tadase..." she grabbed onto my shirt. My white shirt was stained with salty tears.

"H-how come you're in my s-study?" Amu asked with a shaky voice.

"It's a long story..." I laughed lightly.

.:Flashback:.

I walked into the stable rooms. I made a bed like thing in a spare stable. I saw a bright light emitting from Amu's study, third floor seven windows from the left. 'I needed to get up there but I couldn't do that without my vampire skills. No I would not use them. I don't need Amu asking me how I got up there through the window. the wall is almost completely smooth. I have to go through the royal palace.' I gulped. Going through the palace meant going through Amu's parents. They don't exactly like me last time I checked, so this would be a suicide mission...

I slowly crept up to the back door of the castle.

"Ney, Ikuto!" I heard Nagi yell. I sighed.

"What the hell do you want!?" I yelled. I saw him flinch.

"You looked like you going in the castle... I wanted to make sure you didn't have a fever." He told me, and he sounded completely serious.

"I'm fine... go pester someone else I need to make sure Amu is ok." He sighed.

"Why, nothing's wrong. Oh you must be worried about that light from inside the castle right?" He asked me.

"Yeah... how'd you know about that? And why is that nothing to worry about? Do you know what it was? Wait a moment, I have been looking for you for like five hours now, to help me through Amu in general... where the hell have you been!?" I threw questions onto him like no tomorrow.

"Eto... question one I saw it. Question two Amu's probably just practicing her alchemy. Question three I answered in question two. Question four classified." He told me. Wait alchemy... NANI! since when has Amu learned alchemy? I ran to the large doors. I could hear Nagi mumbling 'so you are sick...' I saw one of Amu's parents, Madori. The kinder of the two, she doesn't completely hate me. I slowed my pace to a speed walk.

"Ikuto-kun what are you doing here!?" She yelled. 'I am so screwed' I thought.

"Eto... I was simply coming to see what the lig-" the queen cut me off.

"Why the hell should I care? Aren't you supposed to be watching Amu? Jeez you really aren't cut out for this job are you?" All the questions left me shocked even more as they came. Did Amu ask her parents and they actually said yes?

"I am the real reason I came here is to find her so that I could make sure she was ok. I saw a bright light from her study and wanted to make sure a flame ball did't explode." I bowed. Damn this woman is scary.

"Then GO!" She yelled. I scurried to the third floor. Now all I had to do was find the door her study is behind.

.:end flashback:.

"I saw your mom earlier. Thank you." I told her. She looked up at me with a confused looked. "For convincing your parents to let me continue to be you bodyguard."

"Oh you're welcome..." she still looked confused. "I never told you that I convinced them."

"Let's just say I got properly scolded by your mother for not being with you. Your mother is scary." I told smiling. She looked happier than before.

I looked around the study, it was fairly small for a castle study. It had brick walls with a hard wood floor, a fireplace with a midnight blue carpet with gold, pink, and black embroidery. It was quite nice, but one thing struck me, the circle with strange markings in the middle of the room. An alchemy circle. She caught on to my staring.

"I'm sorry for not telling you... I wanted to surprise you, once I got good at it. I was going to try and fix your violin. You haven't been able to play since I broke it." She started to cry. I hugged her, yes it is true I haven't been able to practice my violin since she dropped it, when I aloud her to play it. Then again I had scared her right before she dropped it. So maybe I should take some blame.

"That's ok it doesn't need to be fixed I have been saving up to get it repaired." I told her hoping to comfort her.

"No I want to fix your violin!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok. If you need me just shout." I whispered

"How do I know if you heard?" She asked me

"Trust me I'll know." I stood up and walked to the study's rather large window, and jumped out. "Ja na!" I yelled as Amu came running over. She started waving at me

"JA NE!" She yelled as I walked away. I stopped and turned around on my heel.

"If you want help I'll send Nagi over here." I told her. She looked over the window.

"Ok how do I know who he is though?" She asked me.

"Long purple hair. Looks like a girl." I told her and 'sprinted' away. For me it was more like a walking speed.

_Aly2Hime: so Nagi gets a bigger role._

_Ikuto: when do like Utau, Rima, Nadehko, Kuki, Kiri, and Yaya come in?_

_Aly2hime: why should you care? *sends death glare at Ikuto*_

_Ikuto: *sweat drop*_

_Amu: R&R! Please..._


End file.
